Tests the hypothesis that strategies for replacement of Vitamin E can be identified and applied to cholestatic children. Replacement should be accompanied by in vitro evidence evoked potentials observed in these subjects. The impact of improved Vitamin E status on hepatic excretory function and membrane lipid status is under evaluation.